The Future that Fades
by Winter Hunter's Rose
Summary: A story about three girls, and their past. It might be confusing as to how it ties into Yu Yu Hakusho, or sometimes it might be, but it does. It should be a good story, and the sequel has actually more to do with YYH. Please read! YoXOC,HXOC,OCXOC
1. The Law

**Alright a new story once agian. Let me know what you think of it. And I do not own YYH! **

**Chapter 1: The Law**

_"Keldery! I don't give a damn whom you love! I will not allow you to bring shame to this family; this pack."_

_"Robert, calm down." Lucy, his wife of 150 years, told him calmly._

_"Luc! Don't tell me to calm down. She has to learn!" Robert retorted to his wife._

_"She will do right by the family and the pack when the time comes." Lucy told her husband calmly, completely sure she was right._

_"I will not mate with one I do not love." Kell finally spoke up between her parents._

_"Yes, you will. For I will not, NOT, have my daughter carry fox pups of a mutt!" Robert yelled at his stubborn daughter._

_"You really don't have a choice." Kell told him, "I love him." _

_"Well, I don't give a rats ass! You'll mate with who I say, and it won't be some __**fox**__! It WILL be a __**wolf**__ from a good bloodline." Robert told his daughter sternly._

_"Kell, Sweetie, you've always known your father had his heart set on having Daniel's blood in the family some day." Her mother told her, trying to stop the yelling._

_"Mother, I don't care. It will not be me to carry those pups. Why not have little Lucy do it. She'll be of age soon enough." Kell told them._

_"Lucy is too young! And I say it's going to be you, so that's you it is going to be!" Robert told his daughter loudly._

_"No, it won't!" Kell told him before turning away from them and walking towards the door._

_"Keldery! You walk out that door and you better not come back!" Robert yelled at his daughter._

_"Fine, I won't then. I'll go find the one that loves me."_

_"Don't be stupid, girl! He doesn't love a single thing about you!" Her father told her quite confidently._

_"Yes he does!" Kell told him, holding back tears of anger and hurt._

_"Then fine. Go find your Fox that has stolen your heart. But DON'T come running back to me crying, when he leaves you. For when you walk out that door, Keldery, you are out of the family."_

_"Robert! Don't be so harsh." Lucy barked at her husband as she watched a nightmare unfold before her eyes._

_"Lucy, don't tell me it's harsh. I will not have a daughter of mine, a pure bred ice wolf, mate with a thieving fox and carry his pups!" Robert told his wife._

_"Then I'm out of here." Kell told them lifting her chin a little. "Because I can never love another nor will I mate with anyone else."_

_"Now, Kell, don't be rash. You're both very young yet." Lucy told her eldest daughter, trying to keep the peace._

_"Don't lecture me mother! I am 105 to this day. I know what I want. And if you want to lecture someone, then lecture yourself." Kell said, anger dancing in her eyes._

_"Then leave id you don't want to be here. Get out Kell, but remember, don't come back." Her father told her firmly, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders._

_Kell looked over at her parents with defiant, pale blue eyes before walking out of the door._

_Once their daughter disappeared in the night, Lucy turned to her husband, "Did you really have to do that, Robert?"_

_Robert sighed, and squeezed his wife's shoulder, "Lucy, you know I did. It's the pack's rules. No mixes; she would have been exiled eventually and us along with her."_

_"Youko!" Kell screamed as she ran through the dark forest her black tail and strawberry red hair streaming out behind her. She was miles away from where the pack was camped, but she was still on their lands; in their territory. "Youko!" She yelled again into the imposing forest as she got closer to the border of the land. She wasn't sure where he was tonight, but she was hoping to find him…soon too._

_ Her legs gave out when she reached the stream thanks to the help of a tree root stretching out of the ground. Kell didn't try to move; she was too afraid to find that her muscles would not respond. Tears had been streaming from her eyes, but now it came down all the harder as she sat on her knees._

_Soon after she got there, she felt strong arms pull her towards a warm, muscular chest. She allowed herself to be pulled in and her breathing started to even out as she smelt the familiar and comforting smell of roses. _

_"Kell, what happened? Are you alright?" A deep, rich masculine voice asked. It was full of concern and laced with rage._

_She was too exhausted to say or do anything, but she did manage to nod her head. With a small hesitation the strong arms picked her off the ground and carried her through a different part of the forest. They had both had a feeling something like this would have happened eventually; they just hadn't known when. _


	2. Love is in the Air

**Chapter 2: Love Is in the Air**

_"Are you sure you're okay, Sweetie?" _

_"Yes, Mom. Stop worrying. Everything will be fine." Sonia told her worried mother, Maria, for about the 100__th__ time._

_"Well, incase you need anything, anything at all, you know where we live." Maria assured her daughter._

_"Yes, I have only lived with you for the first 100 years of my life." Sonia informed the older dog demoness with a roll of her eyes._

_"Oh, my little girl is growing up!" Maria said with tears in her eyes._

_"Mom, stop."_

_"You know, soon you'll probably be starting a family of your own." Maria told her daughter._

_"Mother!" Sonia said surprised as a blush crept up her cheeks._

_"Alright, c'mon. Let's go find out what the boys have been up to." Her mother told her before walking out of the small cottage._

_Sonia looked around the small room with a sigh before following her mother out. This was her new home as of today._

_As they arrived closer to her father and Alex, her father could be heard clearly saying:_

"_Now take care of my little girl."_

"_I will, Sir." Alex replied._

"_And don't you let any harm come to her." Scott, her father, added._

"_Dad," Sonia said stepping up next to Alex. "I can take care of myself."_

_Alex grabbed Sonia around the waist, bringing her closer to him in an embrace. "You have nothing to worry about. There's no way I'd ever let her get hurt." Alex reassured her father as he rested his head on her shoulder._

_Scott smiled at the two and then looked down to his own wife, Maria. "Well, then that's all I could ask. Thank-you, Alex, for bringing my child so much happiness, and for promising to keep her safe." He then sighed, his age showing through, "Well, we best be leaving."_

"_Yes, we don't want to intrude any longer and it seems as if you are both moved in." Maria agreed with her husband._

"_Oh, you're not intruding one bit." Alex reassured them, being the gentleman he always was._

_Maria laughed kindly, "Well, either way, we will leave."_

"_Bye Mother." Sonia said giving her mother a hung before turning to her father and doing the same. "Good-bye Father. I'll miss you both, but I will see you soon."_

_As soon as all the good-byes were said, the old couple left the new couple by themselves outside their new home._

"_Oh, I thought they would never leave." Sonia sighed in relief as her parents disappeared out of sight._

_Alex laughed amused, "Really? I was hoping they would stay for dinner."_

"_Alex!" Sonia giggled as she gave him a playful shove._

_Alex continued to chuckle as he allowed himself to be pushed away, but then he brought Sonia back to him and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away he wiped her lime green hair out of her soft, blue eyes. "Well, now they are gone, Sweetie. And it's just me and you." Then they kissed again, leaning on and holding each other for dear life._


	3. Crumbling Family

**Chapter 3: A Crumbling Family**

_"Mom!" a scared voice screamed as she saw her father stab her mother multiple times._

_"Rain! We don't have the time. C'mon, we got to go." Her brother Jeff encouraged her as he tugged on her wrist._

_Rain obliged and followed her older brother, but she continued to look back over her shoulder even though they kept getting farther and farther away from the hell hole they had once called home._

_The two ran as fast as they could while trying to make sure they didn't slip on the wet ground or run into a tree. Both were panting hard. Their adrenaline pumping, but still, both were young._

_"C'mon, Rain! We've got to keep going." Jeff yelled over his shoulder, encouraging her as he pulled her through the forest._

_When they finally stopped, neither could move another step, even if they had to. Jeff had kept them running as fast and as far as they could for as long as they could. Finally, knowing his sister couldn't keep up much longer, and that he wouldn't be able to keep them both going. He found and old tree trunk for shelter._

_Jeff climbed into the trunk after making sure no one was behind them. He pulled Rain in after him and sat her in his lap to keep her warm and safe during the night. He was relieved that she was too exhausted to ask question or to cry. He didn't know what he would have done. What would he have told her? She was only 8 after all. How did you explain that you father had lost his mind and gone insane, killed your mother, and now, wants you died too? How did you explain that he was one that needed to be run away from even though he was the same man who had just tucked them into bed with bedtime stories only a night before? How did anyone understand it? Let alone enough for a 12 year old to explain it to an 8 year old when he didn't understand it much himself._

_Rain awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. She groaned as she looked to the flashing red letters on her clock. To her, it was way too early. But then again, with that memory in her head, it wasn't worth the return to sleep._

_She got up slowly and walked to the small kitchen in the little apartment she had at the time. She turned on the coffee pot and then left to go take a shower to wake herself up._

_When Rain returned to the kitchen, she noticed that the coffee pot was turned off. _

_"You really shouldn't leave things like that on. You could've burnt the coffee." A cold, rough male voice told her. The sound coming from the living room._

_She turned around shocked to see a familiar dark-haired, dark clothes demon. "Don't you ever think to knock?"_

_"I wasn't aware that I wasn't invited in here anymore." The voice told her._

_Rain poured herself a cup of coffee and walked over to sit on the couch, watching him in her window._

_"Why does it always seem that you only come when I 'm in heat?"_

_He shrugged, "It's when I have time and when you're easiest to find." He turned to smirk at her. He knew she knew he was right. She was always running around from place to place. This was really the only place she returned to, and that was lucky if she was here twice a year. _


	4. A SLy Wolf

**Chapter 4: A Sly…Wolf?**

Kell awoke the next morning against a warm, strong object that she knew could not be a blanket. She opened her eyes to see the familiar face of Youko. Her blue eyes softened as she watched the even rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. His features were so calm and peaceful as he laid there, his arms wrapped protectively around her. A smile graced her lips and her hand moved from against his chest to brush hair out of his face and over his broad shoulder.

She then snuggled into his chest and felt his arms tighten around her before hearing a tired voice ask, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," She replied. "I've never been better."

Youko chuckled a little before sighing lightly, "It'll be alright Kell."

"I know it will," she replied softly.

Just then a knock came at the door and a cat demon walked in. "Sir," he started to say before stopping and continuing in a mumble, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but, Sir, Kuronue very urgently requested that I told you that Yomi is trying to leave once again."

Youko sighed heavily before sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. "Alright, Thank-you, Hancock. I'll be down soon." As the neko left the room, Youko got out of bed.

Kell sat up quickly, "Yomi? Isn't he one of your seconds? Why is he leaving?"

Youko shook his head as he pulled on his white pants and top, "Yes, he's a second, but lately he's been thinking too highly of himself. He's started to push missions way ahead of their time."

"Oh, so it's serious then?"

"Yes, the missions are not getting finished, guards are getting closer to finding our hideout, and too many are getting injured or killed in the process."

"But people still follow him into these missions?"

"Yes, like him, they are growing impatient and anxious." He then turned to her and kissed her forehead lightly. "Sleep some more. I'll be back soon."

Kell just nodded as she watched his tall form walk out of the room. He had work to do, she understood. He was after all the King of Thieves. She was astounded that he ever got enough sleep half the time. And she tried to do as was told and sleep herself. However, sleep for some reason just wasn't appetizing anymore. All she completed in doing was tossing and turning and making a mess out of the blankets on the bed.

Finally Kell got herself up out of bed, and she put on the clothes she had left with last night before walking out of the room. She made sure the door behind her was closed as she looked both ways down the hall. There wasn't a way to tell which way he had taken. But due to the sound of some raised voices, she choose left.

She followed the voices until she reached a room that had a door on the other end; the entrance hall is where many men stood and gathered. She spotted Youko, and next to him was a bat demon. Behind them were other men she could only assume were part of the crew. As were the iguana/ram demon with about 20 others behind him that stood and faced Youko. Kell began to make her way towards the group, listening to the fight between them.

"Stop this nonsense, Yomi." Youko growled to the demon across from him.

"Why, Youko? You never let us do anything anymore," Yomi replied.

"With good reason. Stealing everyday like you wish will surely put more of a price on our heads and soon enough it will bring them here."

"So the King of Thieves is scared then?"

"No, I just care enough to not have unneeded deaths, and am smart enough to know when a break is needed."

Yomi laughed, "What an excuse!"

"Hey, who's the Bitch?" a demon near the door asked.

"Haven't seen her before." Another answered.

"That body would have been remembered." Yet another added.

Youko just closed his eyes lightly and spoke softly to her as she reached his side and touched his arm gently. "I thought I told you to sleep."

"You did. I just don't feel like it at the moment." Kell replied with a shrug before looking to Yomi across from them, "You must be Yomi. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything; please continue."

Yomi frowned at the female now standing next to Youko, "Who are you?"

"Kell." She replied simply before turning to look up at Youko, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, on a steal, Babe. You gonna wait for your men to return?" Yomi asked with a smirk.

Kell looked to Yomi, "A steal? Can I join?"

Youko growled and muttered one word of warning, "Kell."

"Of course you can. No reason why you can't. Just make sure to keep up we gotta move fast." Yomi told her with a smile as the men snickered around them.

"I don't believe there will be a problem." She told him.

"Damn right it's not a problem! No one is going anywhere." Youko stated firmly.

"You're just no fun anymore, Fox." Yomi complained.

"He's just using his brain, Yomi. One that you don't seem to have." The bat demon spoke up.

"Shut it, Kuronue." Yomi growled. He looked back between Youko, Kell, and the other men, "We'll just take the Bitch and leave then. Show her we all aren't so boring as the King."

"You're not going?" Kell asked Youko innocently.

Youko scoffed, not looking down at her, "Of course not. We just got back from a raid last night."

"Oh." She turned her blue eyes back to Yomi, "So if you just went out last night, why are you going back out today? Shouldn't you rest? Then you can be ready when your King gives you the next mission." Youko's arm wrapped around her waist as he smiled lightly at the men in front of him. She had helped relieve the impending heachache.

Yomi stared at them baffled, "Ummmm…. Well, it's boring. There nothing for us to do here but eat and sleep."

Kell shrugged, "There's more than that. Talk, plan, play a game, or practice. All of those are non destructive things to do."

Yomi growled and took a step towards the two.

"She's right. Do something around here." Kuronue agreed, stopping Yomi in his tracks. "She's right. Do something around here." Kuronue agreed, stopping Yomi in his tracks. Yomi looked to both Youko and Kuronue before snorting and pushing past the group, shouldering both men as he passed. The rest of the men in the room soon dispersed leaving only the three of them.

Youko tunred to Kell, his gold eyes finally meeting her blue ones before he kissed her pink lips. "Thanks."

"I didn't do anything," Kell told him with a smile.

Kuronue laughed and clapped a hand to Youko's shoulder, "She modest too! Damn you found a catch this time."

Youko smiled, "Kuronue, my friend, this is Kell."

"Pleasure to meet you my dear." Kuronue told her with a tip of his hat.

Kell nodded in return, "It's nice to meet you also."


	5. The Start of an Unknown Paradise

Chapter 5: The Start of an Unknown Paradise

Sonia awoke with the largest smile on her lips. She just couldn't be happier than in Alex's arms. She looked up to him and saw him already awake and starring down at her.

"What are you starring at? Is something wrong?"

Alex smiled and kissed her forehead, "No. I was just watching the most beautiful woman in the world."

Sonia could feel her heart flutter at his words and she settled to giving him a soft kiss in reply. Afterwards Alex added, "And I get to watch her the rest of my life too." Again they kissed. The love they shared had been at first sight. Neither had known everything it would hold instore, but neither could be happier or more at peace than with each other.

They didn't get out of bed for at least another hour after waking. Alex left Sonia alone in the room as she showered. He went to the kitchen and searched for any food in the house.

Sonia found him there rummaging in a cabinet half-an-hour later, "Did you find anything?"

Alex moved his head too quickly and banged it on the top of the cabinet. "Owww!" he said as he put a hand to his head and turned to look at an amused Sonia. "No, but it is good to know that I can be used for amusement."

"Oh, Hon, I love you. Are you okay?" she told him as she walked over and knelt down next to him.

"I will be," he told her with a sigh, "If you kiss it for me."

Sonia smiled and kissed the top of his head, "There is that better?"

Alex smiled and pulled her into his lap, "Much better. Thank-you, Sweet-heart." He then kissed her cheek.

"Not a problem." She replied sweeping some f the dark strands of hair out of his face. "What are we going to do for food?"

Alex laughed, "What is my little girl hungry?" he continued to laugh as she hung her head to hide the blush that crept along her cheeks. "I was thinking of going into town. Then we can pick-up groceries too."

"Eh. Let's just stay home and find some stuff around here. Like a Scavenger hunt!" Sonia countered excitedly.

Alex shrugged as Sonia leapt out of his lap. "That works for me. But someday we will have to go to town dear."

"I know, but not today. Just let me change." And with that simple phrase she had disappeared back into the bedroom.

The forest surrounding their home had many edible plants. They found mushrooms, berries of all kinds, squashes, trees full of sweet fruits, and herb patches a plenty.

"This is wonderful!" Sonia exclaimed as they found a patch of strawberries. "We have our own little garden, and didn't have to do any of the work! All we have to do is harvest."

Alex chuckled as he watched her find a large, dark berry and suck the sweet juices from it before tit dribbled everywhere after the first puncture of her hungry canines. He smiled. The peaceful serenity was unmatched anywhere else. Not only was it wonderful there, but he was with the love of his life.

Sonia hummed a tune her mother had taught her and had called an Earth song. The past year living with Alex had been as smooth as honey. And just as arguably sweet. She smiled with a giggle at the memory of Alex chopping wood for the winter. Sweat had glistened, showing the tone of his muscles even on that cool, fall day. Whenever her blue eyes met his crystal green ones, she felt as foolish as a school-girl.

Sonia turned back to stirring the pot of sauce when some had reached out to touch her hand. She shook her head. How could she ever focus properly on the task at hand if 'he' was always distracting her? The green haired female turned away from the stove to finish cutting the mushrooms and garlic that had been freshly picked that morning. She added them to the sauce, before stirring it again and turning down the heat. Turning away again she slipped off the apron that had been the last thing she had bought before leaving her parents.

Surveying the room in front of her, she checked off her mental checklist. Tonight she wanted everything to be perfect. Sonia's hands rested gently on her hips. All that was really left was to cook the meat. Which Alex hadn't come back from town with yet.

The part of the Makai they had chosen to live in was relatively peaceful. Their house was secluded in a forest on the outskirts of a small town. The town however, was filled with young and old alike. Children ran along most of the streets, and family dinners were tradition. Almost once a month a fair, celebration, meeting, or cook-out took place uniting those within the town as a happy, sturdy, extended family. Alex and Sonia had gone to many such parties. The town held mostly Inu's, but there were a few other breeds of demons too. The diversity spread without prejudice as inter-marriages among townsfolk and newcomers alike became increasingly popular.

A small yelp escaped her lips as strong arms lifted her from the ground and sung her in a circle. Sonia turned on her toes as they hit the ground, coming to face the man she loved.

"What took you so long?" she asked any aggravation or worries slipping from her voice and mind after the long welcoming kiss that they shared.

Alex smiled widely, showing his white teeth, "Only the best for my pooch." He said presenting the package of meat to her. "Plus I got these." He said showing Sonia a bouquet of flowers in his other hand.

"They are beautiful!" her voice pitched in surprise as she went to touch and smell the flowers. "I've never seen this kind in a floral shop before. What are they?"

Alex shrugged. He hadn't bothered to ask; they were simply the most beautiful ones. He set the package of meat on the counter before walking to the sink and filling a vase of water for the flowers. "I found them. There's a field of wildflowers a couple of miles east from here." Alex set the flower vase as the centerpiece of the table that has been set. When he turned back to fact the kitchen, Sonia was already cutting and spicing the meat. "I'll take you there for our next picnic." He promised.

* * *

With your review, Please send in ideas of scenes you would like to see written about any of the three couples. I just need ideas before I finish this one and get the sequel up. Thanks


End file.
